A Snowy Blizzard
by MistyMae
Summary: Henrik Hanssen and Serena Campbell become trapped at a hotel during a snow blizzard after attending a team building seminar. Will they end up killing each other or realize how much they have in common?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is what happens when I get really bored and snowed in at work!**

Serena Campbell was feeling irritated; she had so much paperwork to do, it was becoming ridiculous and here she was: stuck at some useless conference about management and team work. This was all Henrik Hanssen's doing; the board had felt it important for them to form some sort of close working bond, seeing as they had obviously been in serious competition the past few months. Apparently Holby deserved the best form of leadership. Serena tried to suppress a glare as she passed Hanssen his cup of coffee, feeling the urge to drop it over him.

Henrik nodded politely, taking the cup of coffee from his colleague, noticing the slightly annoyed look on her face. It almost reflected his own. This was after all, all _her_ doing. If she hadn't made it clear to Cunningham that she was not happy about him returning, then the board might even have been happy with leaving them to do the job. But instead, they had been banished to this idiotic team building conference half way across the country.

"No, we all have our differences," the presenter said from the front of the room. "And sometimes we have to work at our relationships."

Serena rolled her eyes, before returning her gaze to the man in the front of the room who was looking straight at her. She cringed, hoping he hadn't noticed her irritation.

"And now I need a volunteer," he said, keeping his eyes focused on her.

Serena quickly averted her gaze to the floor. There was no way she was going up there.

"The lady in the back, over there?" The man called.

Serena made no attempt to look up. Perhaps if she pretended she hadn't heard him, he would spare her the embarrassment.

"I think he's speaking to you," Henrik leaned over and said with a slight smirk.

"Yes, I am aware of that, _thank you_," she snapped, finally looking up.

"Please, join me," the man smiled at her.

Serena carefully handed her cup of coffee to Henrik before very begrudgingly heading to the platform. She gave the little man a fake smile, before turning to face the audience who were watching her intently.

"Now, in order to build a sound foundation, we first need to be able to show that we can trust and be trusted."

Serena felt that ominous feeling; this was going to be bad.

"Now, what's your name?" The man turned to her.

"Campbell," she answered. "Serena Campbell."

"Okay, Serena, and where do you work?"

"Holby City," she answered dryly.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Do we have any more doctors in the house?" The man chuckled, looking into the audience.

Serena noticed Hanssen vaguely raise his hand.

"Ah, TWO doctors! Aren't we _lucky_?"

Once again, Serena had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. This was a waste of time.

"Okay, Serena, here's what I want you to do," the man came to stand behind her. "I want you to close your eyes."

Serena just stared blankly at him.

The man smiled sheepishly at the audience. "Go on, close your eyes. Now I'm going to count to three and then I want you to fall back into my arms."

"Uh, no," Serena answered.

"It's okay. I promise I'll catch you."

"Yeah, I'm not doing it."

"I'll catch you," the man insisted.

"No," she said with more force than she had intended.

"Now, what we have here, ladies and gentlemen, is someone who is scared."

"Excuse me?" She turned to him.

"Scared to trust people."

Serena glared at him.

"And that's exactly what we're here to change. You can have a seat now, Serena. Thank you."

Serena headed back to her seat, feeling her cheeks flush slightly. "I'm about ready to ditch this joint," she hissed as she took her seat.

Hanssen passed her her coffee, trying to hide the amusement in his eyes.

"Okay, we'll take a short break and then we'll resume our training," the man called from the platform. "Serena, you'll be up first."

Serena sighed. This was torture.

"You seem to have made an impression," Hanssen said as he sipped his coffee.

"So it seems," she sighed. "Well, if I'm up first that means that _we're_ up first."

Hanssen paused for a moment, watching her. She was right. She had inadvertently put him in the firing line as well. How typical. "Any ideas of how we can get out of this?"

"Well, there's a window in the ladies' room. I don't mind jumping out."

"Somehow I think that might end badly."

"I don't mind a few broken bones. Anything will be better than having that idiot berate us in front of everyone."

"I think you'll find he'll be berating you more so than me."

"Whatever," she sighed, sipping her coffee and watching the man as though he were a bug that needed to be exterminated.

"We'll just have to grin and bear it. There's no getting out of this one."

She couldn't bring herself to answer the man. The only thing that was keeping her sane was the thought that they would be able to go home soon.

Henrik watched the presenter start walking towards them. He suppressed a sigh. Serena would no doubt throttle the little man if he angered her any further.

"And what's your name?" The man asked Henrik as Serena turned in her seat to watch the exchange, a strange smirk crossing her face.

"Henrik Hanssen," he replied curtly. "Director of Surgery and CEO of Holby General."

"Impressive," the man smiled. "I'm John."

Hanssen nodded, glancing at Serena who was still watching them.

"Unless the NHS has suddenly changed its procedures, I'm guessing the two of you must have done something naughty to be sent here."

"Oh please," Serena snorted.

"We're only here to observe and implement some of your strategies in the everyday life of the staff," Henrik lied.

Serena had to give him credit for that answer; it was good.

"So, Serena's little trust issue has nothing to do with it then?" John smiled at her.

Serena suppressed the urge to throw her coffee over him. "No, it doesn't. I just don't like to be touched by people when I don't know where they've been."

John paused, taking in her comment. "Uh, okay."

"What Ms Campbell means to say," Henrik quickly interjected. "Is that she's not an openly affectionate person."

Serena glared at him.

"Well, we'll work on that," John smiled, clearly distracted by another group of people. He squeezed her shoulder as he walked passed them.

_I'll kill him_, Serena thought. "Not an _openly affectionate person_?" She hissed.

"You are digging us into a hole," Henrik reprimanded her. "I will not allow you to turn us into the laughing stock."

"Well," she got up, practically dropping her cup on the table. "I will not continue with this pointless seminar."

"Ms Campbell, you have been requested to complete this course."

"No," she replied, grabbing her coat and handbag.

"You cannot walk out on this."

"Try and stop me," she made her way passed the crowd who had assembled at the doorway and out into the reception area. Pausing as she reached the front desk, she realized that she had travelled with Henrik. "Damn," she sighed. "I wonder if it's possible for you to call me a taxi?" She asked the receptionist who gave her an odd look.

"Unfortunately, due to the weather, I've been told that the taxi services aren't running," she glanced apologetically out of the window.

Serena turned to see the whole garden covered in thick snow. It looked like a blizzard outside. "Is there any other way of getting out of here?" She turned back to the young lady. "I'm desperate."

"Well, the train's will still be going – some of them. But you'd have to walk there. It usually takes ten minutes, but in this weather . . ."

"That's okay," Serena smiled. A little snow never killed anyone. "Which way?"

"Uh, it's down our driveway and then you need to turn left," the woman answered with a concerned look. "But I don't think you should be walking in this weather. It's going to get worse."

"I'll be fine. I'd take a blizzard over this . . . seminar any day," she smiled before heading out into the snow. The woman was right; it was pretty bad. She buttoned up her coat all the way up to her chin, pulling out a pair of gloves from her handbag. "Stupid seminar," she mumbled as she started marching down the driveway, almost choking on the flurry of snowflakes. She could feel her eyes start to sting from the snowflakes melting into her eyelashes.

It finally dawned on her that she had possibly overreacted to the John character and that she should perhaps have heeded the receptionist's warning after she had been walking for over twenty minutes and could not see more than a metre ahead of her, let alone a train station. The whole town had grown quiet. She was in two minds whether to attempt to go back to the hotel or continue to try and find the station when she heard someone call out for help. She froze, listening for another cry. Surely she had not imagined it. She was about to keep walking when she heard it again. This time is seemed clearer. It sounded like a woman. She turned around and noticed a stationery car with flashing emergency lights. It seemed strange in the middle of a deserted town.

She headed over to it, leaning to get a closer look through the window. She could just about make out the shape of a woman in the driver's seat. She was clutching her enlarged belly.

Serena quickly opened the passenger's door. "Are you alright?"

"I'm going into labour," the woman said between clenched teeth.

"Oh for heaven sake," Serena said under her breath as she climbed into the car. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. But I am going to need to get you out of here. Where's the nearest hospital?"

"About twenty minutes away," the woman cried.

Serena rolled her eyes. _Of course it was_. "Okay, well, that won't do. I'm going to call an ambulance and hope for the best. In the meantime, deep breaths."

* * *

Henrik had managed to evade John's eye as the seminar started. He had hidden himself rather well right at the back of the room, near to the coat stand. Serena had disappeared over twenty minutes ago. He had imagined she would have reached reception and perhaps realized that he had driven them here and been forced to eat some humble pie; not something that he would imagine Serena Campbell was accustomed to.

The fact that she hadn't returned didn't entirely worry him as much as aggravate him. She had left him in the lurch once again. She had a tendency to ruffle feathers and then leave him to deal with the consequences.

_Well, not this time_, he thought as he got up and very discreetly vacated the room. She wasn't in reception. Perhaps she _had _gone to the ladies' room and climbed out the window, he smiled to himself. "Excuse me; I wonder if you can assist me in locating my colleague?" Henrik asked the receptionist. "She has short brown hair and would possibly have not been in a particularly good mood."

"Oh, yes, she left a while ago. She was going to walk up to the train station as the taxi services aren't running."

"She _walked_?" Henrik asked with some alarm. Quickly reaching for his mobile phone, he attempted to call her but it went straight through to her voice mail. He tried her again, only to reach her voicemail again. He wondered if it was worth waiting a few minutes. She was a very capable person, but as he very well knew, having grown up in Sweden, that snow could confuse even the best of people. And it was coming down quite hard.

"How would one reach the station?" He asked the receptionist, realizing that he could not in good conscience leave her.

After receiving directions from the woman at reception, Henrik tried calling her once more and then decided he would drive down the road to find her. He was travelling at a snail's pace, focusing on keeping the wheels on the road. The snow had become slippery.

He couldn't imagine what had possessed the woman to walk in this weather. It was obvious that she was the type of person who let her emotions overshadow her ability to think logically, which was strange seeing as she had such a brilliant business mind. This was exactly why he felt she needed keeping an eye on. She was a fantastic physician, but sometimes she could be impulsive and erratic; both traits that scared him.

He kept his eyes peeled for any signs of movement in the street, but could see none. Perhaps she had arrived safely at the station?

* * *

"Damn stupid phone," Serena grumbled, dropping her mobile back into her pocket. She couldn't get a signal in the weather. "Okay, we're just going to have to sit tight for a minute or so. How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know," the woman cried. "About three minutes apart I think."

"Is this your first child?"

"Yes," the woman answered, before grabbing onto the steering wheel again, fighting the urge to scream.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave your home?"

"I thought I'd be able to make it to the hospital before it got any worse. I knew the ambulance would take too long to get here."

"Couldn't you get anyone else to drive you?"

"The father's in Iraq."

Serena grimaced at the thought. "Okay, well, don't panic. I'm going to try to move you into the back seat and then I'll drive."

"The car won't move," the woman said. "It's stuck."

"Of course it is," Serena mumbled. "Well then, I guess you're stuck with me. I'm Serena Campbell by the way."

"Stacey Brady," the woman tried to smile.

"Okay, Stacey, let's see what we can do . . ." Serena froze as she noticed the lights from a car. "Hold on for me," she quickly jumped out of the car and raced into the road, trying to get the driver's attention. The car slowed down quite quickly.

"Ms Campbell?" Henrik jumped out of the driver's seat.

"I can't even begin to explain to you how happy I am to see you," Serena called out to him. "I have a woman who's going into labour over here and I could do with some help."

Henrik quickly followed her to the station wagon. "You don't half know how to get yourself into perilous situations, do you?"

"It's not like I go out looking for them," Serena opened the driver's seat. "Okay, Stacey, my colleague Mr Hanssen and I are going to attempt to carry you to the other car."

Henrik watched as Serena attempted to get the woman out of through the door. Had it not been an emergency it would have seemed rather amusing. "Okay, give me a hand," Serena called out to Henrik who quickly grabbed the woman's right arm, slamming the door shut behind her.

They both proceeded to somewhat drag the woman to Henrik's car. Serena climbed into the backseat with her and Henrik started the engine, heading towards the hospital. At least his SatNav was working.

Henrik had clearly had experience in driving through the snow. They reached the hospital with only minutes to spare. "She's fully dilated," Serena called as the hospital staff rushed to their aid. "Good luck, Stacey, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"We'll take it from here," one of the doctors called over their shoulders as they wheeled Stacey away.

"All in a day's work," Serena smiled, turning to face Henrik.

"Probably not one of the smartest things to do," Henrik heard himself scold. "Walking alone in the blizzard; you could have been killed."

"I'm touched by your concern," Serena said sarcastically, smiling at the Swede's tone.

"As Director of Surgery, it would be my responsibility to inform your family of your demise," he replied with subtle sarcasm.

"A task I'm sure you'd take great pleasure in doing," she laughed.

"On the contrary," Henrik turned back to his car. "Who would I find to complete my extra work?"

"Well, I'm sure Ric would jump at the opportunity," she smiled, following him. "Besides, he might even stay put at these team building seminars."

Henrik waited until she was about to get into his car before answering. "Ah, yes, but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

"Fun isn't exactly a term I'd describe you with," Serena smirked as she climbed into the passenger's seat. She hoped that hadn't hurt the man's feelings, but it was true.

"And how _would_ you describe me, Ms Campbell?" Henrik persisted as he climbed into the driver's seat, adjusting his seatbelt.

This seemed to take Serena aback. She had never imagined him actually asking her that. "Well," she ventured. "I would describe you as a fussy, anal retentive neat freak," she kept her eyes on the ambulance parked in front of her as she noticed his head snap towards her. She felt the urge to apologize, but then realized that he had in fact asked her for her opinion and if he didn't like the answer, then he shouldn't have asked.

Henrik wasn't sure how to reply to that. He knew he was a perfectionist and definitely liked things being a certain way, but he would never have described himself so crudely.

"Now I'm scared to ask you what your opinion of me is," she chuckled, glancing over at him.

"Well," Henrik started the engine. "I would describe you as impulsive, enigmatic and a loose cannon."

Serena spun around in her seat, getting ready to argue, but then realized how futile it was. "But at least I'm enigmatic."

"Well at least I'm a neat freak," Henrik's lips twitched upwards as he carefully drove them out of the hospital's driveway.

"It can be seen as a positive," Serena nodded, knowing full well that Henrik knew she meant it in a derogatory manner. "I'm fortunate you came when you did," she said, trying to change the subject. "I had completely lost my way."

"It can happen quite easily in the snow."

Serena pulled her compact mirror out of her handbag, thinking it would be best to ensure she at least looked the part for when they arrived back at the hotel. John would no doubt be there, ready to torture her. She was horrified to find that her mascara had run all the way down her face. She looked like a tramp. Pulling out a tissue, she rubbed the black marks off of her face, slightly aggravated by the fact that Henrik had not mentioned the state she was in.

Henrik slowed down as a policeman waved them to stop.

"I hope you've hidden the stash," Serena chuckled as Henrik gave her a disapproving look and wound his window down.

"Good afternoon," the policeman greeted through clenched teeth as the snow battered down on him. "Are you and your wife heading home?"

"Uh," Henrik was about to explain that Serena was not his wife when he was cut off.

"You won't be able to go anywhere else in this weather."

"We were actually going to travel back to Bristol today," Serena said.

"No chance," the man answered. "You're going to need to get off of the road as soon as possible. This weather's just going to get worse."

"Okay, we will. Thank you," Henrik watched as the policeman headed back to his vehicle.

"Oh well, this is great," Serena huffed.

"It appears we might be staying over tonight," Henrik said, watching the look of dread on Serena's face. He would take offence if he wasn't aware that her dread was more directed to being stuck with John.

"Company credit card's going to take a battering," Serena finally smiled. She intended to fully take advantage of this. A hot bath and room service were definitely in order.

* * *

"You only have one room left?" Serena asked in horror.

"I'm sorry, but everyone from the seminar has had to stay over tonight due to the snow. We're even having some of their colleagues sleep on the floor."

Serena sighed heavily. She could hear the lady behind her speaking on the phone. She was also looking for a place to stay. "Okay, I'll take it," Serena finally said. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. Henrik was not going to take this well. She paid the receptionist, accepting the key with some disdain. So much for a relaxing bath. She stepped out of the queue, glancing over to where Henrik was standing, speaking authoritatively on his phone. She leaned against the wall, waiting for him to finish.

"I expect you to have it done by the time I return. Thank you," he hung up.

"We have a slight _little_ problem," Serena started.

"And what's that?" he gave her an ominous look.

"Well," she swallowed. "They only had one room left. Which means . . ." she trailed off, waiting for his reaction.

"Which means we'll be forced to share?" he asked.

Serena couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed at the thought. "Well, yes."

Henrik sighed heavily. He hasn't been forced to share a room with someone since he had been in boarding school. "I don't suppose we have a choice."

"No," Serena shook her head, glancing over his shoulder to see John standing nearby, talking loudly to another poor idiot. "Let's go," she grabbed his arm and practically dragged him up the stairs.

"Ms Campbell, I am actually capable of walking without being marched," Henrik grumbled.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I just didn't want John to see us."

"You can't avoid the man forever."

"Oh, believe me, I can try," she called over her shoulder.

They finally made it to the third floor and had to wander around the corridor looking for their room.

"Here," Henrik called.

Serena sighed, strolling over to him and passing him the key.

Henrik awkwardly took it from her before opening the door, motioning for her to go in first. She obeyed, looking around the room. And there it was; one double bed. How would she make it through the night?

Henrik was obviously thinking the same thing. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous," Serena snorted. "You want to sleep on _this_ floor? It doesn't even look like it's been hoovered in over a week."

Henrik glanced down at the carpet. Serena was probably right. The thought filled him with dread.

"And as a fussy, anal retentive _neat freak_," Serena smiled. "I wouldn't wish that on you at all."

Henrik smiled gently.

"We're both adults, Henrik. I'm not going to jump your bones."

Henrik paused for a second. That was the first time she had ever used his first name. He wasn't sure he appreciated her becoming so friendly. But one night couldn't hurt. It wasn't like they had much of a choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely comments/reviews!**

Serena had not enjoyed her bath. The thought of Henrik right outside the door had made her feel slightly anxious and self-conscious at the same time. There was no sound coming from the room whatsoever. Did the man not watch television? She sighed heavily as she cleaned the bath tub out, ensuring it was spotless for His Lordship. She even went as far as to dry up the small puddles of water on the floor. She hated the feeling of getting dressed into the same clothes she'd been wearing all day, but she hadn't exactly expected to be forced to stay over. She glanced in the mirror, smiling and shaking her head at her own vanity. She hadn't even removed her makeup. Henrik was the last person she needed seeing her without her makeup on.

The fresh air from the room was almost refreshing as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom. She noticed Henrik glance up from where he was seated and then quickly turn his attention back to his laptop.

"Bathroom's finally free," Serena smiled, heading over to the bed. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. This situation was not exactly something she had expected or even imagined happening.

"Yes, thank you, Ms Campbell," Henrik answered, his lips twitching upwards in a form of appreciation.

"Anything interesting?" She asked, motioning towards his laptop.

"Nothing more than the usual," Henrik answered.

Serena could feel she was starting to get irritated. The man showed no animation at all.

A knock at the door made them both pause, glancing at each other before Serena finally decided to open the door.

Her worst nightmare appeared in front of her. "John," she said, glancing back at Henrik who looked oddly amused.

"Serena," John smiled. "I wondered what had happened to you two this afternoon. Looks like we're neighbours for the night."

"Oh, _just_ for the night? Pity," she smirked.

John smiled, choosing to ignore Serena's sarcasm. "So where did you get to this afternoon?"

"Well, after you discovered that we had been 'naughty' at Holby City, we decided to exchange hot, sweaty, passionate . . ." Serena was cut off by Henrik as he practically pushed her aside.

"I do apologize," he said to John, knowing full well that Serena was trying to pull him into the conversation. "We were called away to an emergency labour in town and had to provide assistance until we could transfer the patient to the nearest hospital."

Serena leaned against the wall, watching Henrik speak with an unusual sense of embarrassment. She had never seen him embarrassed before. It was quite endearing. She quashed the thought as quickly as it had entered her brain; this man was insufferable, there was nothing endearing about him. She quickly drew her attention back to the conversation as soon as she noticed Henrik turn to look at her.

"Well?" John asked.

"Well _what_?"

"Are you going to join us for dinner this evening? We're having an impromptu team building activity to help the morale."

"I believe Ms Campbell was rather excited about dining in the restaurant tonight," Henrik said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh, I think you're mistaken," Serena said through clenched teeth. "I believe we were going to have that important conference call with the patient in Berlin."

"The patient in Berlin?" Henrik asked, looking amused. How would she dig her way out of this one?

"The man," Serena nodded. "With the heart problem."

"Wouldn't Professor Hope or Ms Naylor be better suited for that conference call?"

"Mr Hanssen," Serena pushed her way back into the doorway. "You're so modest. You know you're the best at cardiothoracic surgery. Now, if you'd excuse us, John, Mr Hanssen and I need to have a discussion of a scientific nature."

"What kind of scientific nature?"

"The kind that you're not interested in," she glanced back at Henrik who seemed to be enjoying this. "Thank you for your invitation, but on this occasion, Mr Hanssen and I will have to pass."

John glanced at Henrik.

"It is quite a heavy topic for someone who isn't schooled in medicine," Henrik agreed.

"You see?" Serena smiled at John. "Good night. Have fun at your . . . activity . . . thing," she slammed the door, spinning around to face Henrik. "I suppose you enjoyed that, did you?"

"I don't know what you mean," Henrik replied, moving towards the small overnight bag he had brought in from his car.

"Why do you have an overnight bag, anyway? Is it to keep up with all your dalliances across Bristol?"

"I always keep an overnight bag in my boot," Henrik answered, ignoring the second part of her question. "It could come in handy in the case of an emergency such as the one we find ourselves in tonight."

"So," she stared back at him. "_No_ dalliances?"

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, disappearing into the bathroom.

Serena sighed heavily as she perched herself on the edge of the bed. This night was just going to get worse and worse. She heard the sound of the water running from the shower and couldn't help but imagine Henrik getting undressed. The thought unsettled her somewhat and she quickly turned the television on to distract her mind from where it was heading. She wondered if he had thought the same thing about her. She crawled to the top of the bed and rested her head against the pillow as she mindlessly flicked through some channels. The day had exhausted her more than she could imagine and she felt herself nod off after a few minutes.

Henrik ensured the bathroom was spotless after he had used it. He had no doubt Her Highness would kick up a fuss if she stood in a puddle of water on the floor during the night. It was an awkward situation to find himself in. And he couldn't imagine how he would explain to the finance department why they only had one room bill on the company credit card when both of them had stayed over. He was thinking about this as he stepped into the room. It felt colder than it had earlier. He paused as he noticed Serena fast asleep in the centre of the bed. She was still holding onto the television remote. He placed his folded clothes back into his overnight bag and stepped towards the bed, watching the woman sleep. How could someone who looked so peaceful be such a difficult person? He felt like he was intruding on her privacy by watching her so closely. "Ms Campbell?" he whispered from a safe distance. The last thing she needed was to wake up to him hovering over her.

Serena stirred and then fell silent again.

"Ms Campbell," he called a little louder.

"Mmmm?" she mumbled, opening one eye.

"Do you want me to order you anything to eat? Or do you want to go to sleep?"

"I need a drink," she said, pulling herself up.

"Water?"

"Wine," she answered groggily, rubbing at her eyes. She watched as Henrik reached for the room service menu, scanning through it as passed it to her. He was wearing a typical blue and black pinstriped, long sleeved pair of pyjamas. She almost envied how comfortable it looked. "I don't think they do sushi," she smiled.

"Apparently not," Henrik replied miserably.

"Bottle of merlot?" She asked, not expecting him to accept this.

"I don't suppose there's anything stopping us."

"Uh, okay," Serena felt she was at a loss for words. She let Henrik place their order. The prospect of wine was the only thing keeping her awake.

When it arrived, she poured both glasses to the rim, watching as Henrik took a seat, placing his plate neatly on his lap. She walked over, carefully putting his glass down on the coffee table.

"Thank you."

"I can't believe it's still snowing," she said as she leaned against the window sill, staring out at the snow covered landscape. It was beautiful. She turned back just in time to notice Henrik watching her and felt a strange tingle down her spine. She'd be happier to believe she was having a stroke than experiencing any feelings of attraction towards this man who was, in essence, her competitor.

She grabbed a piece of her sandwich, trying to ignore the peculiar feeling.

Henrik watched her standing by the window with a glass of wine in her hand, the glow of the snow outside creating a silhouette of her. She seemed peaceful, unlike what he was used to. She was usually rushing about the hospital, making sure she was always one step ahead of everyone else. He couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like to have someone to come home to at night; someone to relax with. When she turned back to him, he caught her eye and quickly averted his gaze, hoping she had not misread the longing in his eyes.

Serena took another sip of wine. The sandwich had filled her, even though she hadn't eaten most of it. She had not felt hungry. Perhaps it was the strange situation she found herself in.

"It's getting late," Henrik finally said, swallowing the last bit of wine in his glass.

Serena nodded, watching him head over to the bathroom with his toothbrush. It had been a while since she had had a man anywhere near her bed and the thought of sleeping next to this one made her feel like a shy school girl. She waited for Henrik to finish before heading over and using the toothbrush provided by the hotel. When she came out of the bathroom, Henrik was standing next to the bed.

"I can _always_ sleep on the floor," he said.

"I thought we'd already had this conversation," she smiled as she climbed onto the bed and under the duvet.

"Well, you do have the right to change your mind," he replied.

"As long as you don't roll over onto me during the night, I think we'll be fine," Serena said and then grimaced as she thought what she had said through. "And suffocate me," she quickly added.

Henrik smiled at the thought. He climbed into his side of the bed, pulling the duvet up to his chest. "Good night, Ms Campbell."

"Night," she called from under the duvet.

He glanced over at her and noticed she had brought the duvet up to her nose. It was definitely cold in the room. He turned the light off, rolling on to his side. His earlier exhaustion had passed and he found he was having difficulty sleeping. He was acutely aware of the woman beside him.

Serena could hear Henrik breathing beside her. She had to fight off the strange sensation of feeling attracted to him. She couldn't sleep with him so close to her. A part of her wouldn't mind if he turned around and reached out to her. Perhaps that was the wine talking. The thought of his hands running over her body was quite thrilling. She tried to think of something else; these thoughts were not conducive to a healthy working environment.

Henrik had finally fallen asleep when he awoke to a movement beside him. He felt a warm body pressed up against him. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was before it dawned on him that it was Serena beside him. He wasn't sure what to do. If he moved, she would almost certainly wake up and they would both feel awkward. If he did nothing and pretended to be asleep, she would eventually awake and feel awkward herself. He figured it made more sense to allow her to sleep. There was no point in causing an upset. And it was freezing. Her body beside him was comforting.

There was a loud knock at the door.

Henrik instinctively reached for the bedside lamp. His eyes stung as they adjusted to the light. He glanced down at Serena who was now also awake. She seemed more confused than he was.

"What time is it?" she asked with a husky voice.

"Late," Henrik answered as he got to his feet, unlocking the door. John stood there, looking concerned. "This is perhaps not the time for a social call."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I need your help. One of the participants from the seminar has been injured."

"Injured?"

"He's been stabbed," John whispered. "I need some help."

"How was he stabbed?" Serena joined Henrik at the door.

"There was a . . .uh . . . an incident."

"Well, a man's been stabbed," Serena snapped. "So _obviously_ there was an incident."

"Can you just come down and help, please?"

"This is ridiculous."

"We'll be right there," Henrik closed the door, reaching for his overnight bag.

"How did I know he was going to cause trouble?" Serena mumbled as Henrik quickly got changed into his clothes. She pulled on her boots and followed Henrik out into the corridor. It seemed quiet until they reached the restaurant area where a woman was sobbing into her sleeve. She had blood all over her t-shirt.

"What exactly happened?" Serena asked as John showed them the way.

"We had quite a bit to drink," John explained. "I'm not entirely sure."

Serena froze as she noticed a man at the bar, holding onto a knife. "Uh, Henrik."

Henrik turned to see what she was looking at. "I'm assuming the police have been called?"

"They're trying to get out here now. He's poses no risk," John said, watching the man shaking with shock.

"Perhaps someone had better remove the knife from his hands," Serena hissed.

The man turned to look at them. His eyes seemed glazed over; as if he was using some kind of medication or in some kind of trance.

Henrik instinctively reached out and pulled Serena to his side, away from the man. She didn't protest. "Let's find our patient," he said, allowing John to guide them, but keeping an eye on the man at the bar. He felt oddly protective of the woman beside him.

"Oh my God," he heard Serena exclaim as he followed them into the chef's office. A man was lying on his side, blood seeping out of his abdomen from where he had been repeatedly stabbed. "We're going to need to stop the bleeding."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have actually heard of this happening in a small hotel in Serbia and thought it was quite amusing.**

Serena watched as Henrik grabbed a first aid kit from the far corner of the room, pulling out a pair of latex gloves and immediately going to work on the man. She kneeled down beside him, feeling his pulse. It seemed strong enough.

"The damage doesn't seem too extensive," Henrik said, examining the man.

"Would you care to explain what exactly happened here?" Serena looked at John.

"We were all just having a good time."

"Yes, it _looks_ that way," she rolled her eyes, holding up the man's shirt for Henrik to get a closer look at his wounds. "Why was he stabbed?"

"I'm not sure," John answered.

They all paused as they heard the shattering of glass and a loud scream.

"Now what?" Serena huffed, getting to her feet and rushed after John back into the restaurant.

"He just collapsed!" Someone shouted.

Serena turned her gaze to the man who had been standing at the bar who was now sprawled out on the floor. "Oh for goodness sake," she mumbled, hurrying over to him. She reached for the knife, hesitantly handing it to John before feeling for a pulse. It was slow, but he was definitely still alive. "Well, at least we have the knife," she said. "Did anyone see what happened?"

"He just fell over," a woman said.

"Did he say anything before he collapsed?"

"He mumbled something about a cat."

"A cat?"

"He said it was chasing him."

Serena stared back at the woman. She didn't seem like she was intoxicated. Serena checked the man's eyes. His pupils seemed fully dilated, as one would see in a drug addict. "Did the emergency services give you a time of arrival at all?"

"No, sorry."

"Okay," Serena took a deep breath.

"He's lucky," Henrik said as he walked into the room. "The lacerations aren't too deep . . ." Henrik paused as he noted what had happened.

"Help!" A woman called from the reception area. "My husband's collapsed!"

Henrik and Serena exchanged looks and both rushed into the reception where and elderly man was lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"He said he felt disoriented and just collapsed," the woman wailed.

Henrik went to his aide as Serena tried to calm the woman down. "You said he felt disoriented? Had he been drinking?"

"He had a glass of wine at dinner with his mushroom tagliatelle."

Serena nodded, watching Henrik work. She noticed his pupils were dilated as well.

"He seemed out of sorts."

"How so?"

"He kept saying he was seeing a shadow following us."

Serena paused. "A _shadow_?"

"Is that significant?"

"He didn't happen to mention a cat, did he?"

The woman gave Serena an odd look. "No."

"Ms Campbell?" Henrik looked at her.

"Was he on any medication?"

"No."

"This may seem like a stupid question," Serena couldn't help but smile at the thought. "But do you know if anyone else had the mushroom tagliatelle this evening?"

"Not many," the woman answered. "Most of us had the burger."

"Uh, bear with me for a second," she said to Henrik as she spun around and moved back to John. "What did this man have for dinner?" She motioned to the man who was unconscious in the bar.

"The tagliatelle," he answered without hesitation.

"You're sure?"

"Yes," he nodded. "There were only four portions left."

"Okay, can I have a word with the chef?"

"He's in his room," the waitress said. "I can take you up."

Serena nodded and followed the waitress through the reception area. "Care to join me?" She asked Henrik who got up and followed them up the stairs.

"Would you care you explain to me what's going on?" he asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"Mushroom tagliatelle," she answered, giving him a sly smile.

"I'm not entirely following."

"Remember when we passed the potential murderer in the bar? He looked like he was in some kind of trance? His eyes were glazed over. And then just before he collapsed, he told someone that a cat was chasing him."

"A hallucination?"

"That's what I'm guessing. The man in reception?" she pointed back down the stairs. "He thought a shadow was following them and was disoriented."

"Are you saying you think they may have ingested some kind of . . . magic mushroom?"

"Well, it's a possibility."

"This is his room," the waitress said, knocking on the door. "Daniel! It's Melanie. Can you open up, please?"

They waited for an answer.

"They're here!" Daniel yelled from inside.

"Who?" Melanie called.

"The police!" The door swung open and the man stood watching them in his underwear.

"Wow," Serena tried to avert her gaze.

"I didn't do it! You can't prove anything!"

Henrik stared back at the man. "We're not the police," he said.

"You're with the Gestapo!"

"Well this is awkward," Serena sighed. "Look at his eyes," she noted the glazed look.

"I'm attempting to avoid looking at him _at all_," Henrik glanced back at her.

She couldn't help but smile. "Can you tell us what you used to make the tagliatelle tonight?"

Daniel stared at her for a moment, before disappearing into his room. They all exchanged looks. What was he doing in there?

"Here," he tossed a transparent bag at them, containing a large portion of dried mushrooms.

"And where did you get these from?"

"My friend," he answered, his eyes still comically wide.

"Well, it seems you may have cracked the case, Ms Campbell," Henrik smiled. "Well done."

Serena couldn't hide the surprised look on her face. This was possibly the first time he had ever complimented her so openly. "Thank you."

"Now, I have to get back to my patient," Henrik waited for the ladies to join him, just in case Daniel decided to act up, before heading back to the chef's office.

They decided it was safe to move him to his colleague's bedroom. Henrik had managed to stitch a couple of the stab wounds sufficiently, but he would need someone keeping an eye on him until the emergency services could get to them.

The elderly man had been taken to his room to sleep off the effects from the mushrooms and Serena would check on him throughout the night.

Michael Owen – aka 'The Stabber' – as he had been dubbed by the hotel staff had been placed on a mattress in a storage room which was to be kept locked until the police could collect him. He, too, was sleeping off the effects from the hallucinogen that the chef had knowingly given to some of the guests.

Serena stepped into the room she was sharing with Henrik, having just checked on the elderly man and his wife. She felt almost comforted to see him sitting up on the bed, watching the news. "I've informed them to call us if we're needed," she said as she gently closed the door behind her. She moved to her side of the bed and rested her back against the head rest. "Anything good on the news?"

"It's not particularly as interesting as our night," Henrik answered, his lips twitching upwards.

"Oh God, who would have thought this would happen? Can you imagine explaining this to anyone?" She laughed.

"I'm particularly impressed by your deductions tonight regarding the infamous magic mushrooms," Henrik said.

"Well, with all the craziness going on, I felt it fit right in."

"It certainly seems to have done. I'm pleased it wasn't anything more serious."

"It could certainly have made for an interesting horror story," she smiled, rubbing her neck. Her whole back felt like it had become one big ball of tension.

"Are you okay?" Henrik looked at her.

"Yeah," she huffed. "I can't seem to run about as I used to."

"Here, let me help you," Henrik said as reached out and started gently massaging her neck. "You seem to carry quite a significant amount of tension in your neck and shoulders," he said clinically. "I can imagine this could cause severe back ache."

"No kidding," she said, leaning forward as she felt Henrik's hands rubbing the muscles in her shoulders and then making their way down her back. She loved it and could have begged him to continue all night if she hadn't felt that same strange attraction from earlier. This was not a good idea, and yet she couldn't force herself to ask him to stop. His hands were a welcome sensation. She felt him pause slightly and quickly took her cue to lean back. "Thank you," she smiled. "That feels much better."

There was something in the way he looked at her that made her keep her eyes fixated on him. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster, pumping more blood through her veins, filling her with adrenaline as Henrik moved closer towards her. She said nothing as he pressed his lips to hers. It was absolutely and categorically an enormous mistake, but she felt as though she had no control of her actions as she reciprocated and reached out to bring him closer to her, feeling his arm move under her back and pull her into him. She gasped as he gently kissed her neck.

The emergency services could reach the hotel at any moment and they would most definitely wish to speak to both her and Henrik, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him to stop. She needed the comfort of human contact as much as he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I lost the USB I had saved it on and somehow managed to forget about it. X**

Serena felt Henrik pause as the room lit up with blue flashing lights. The emergency services had finally reached them and the flashing lights were emanating from outside their window. Serena almost wished they would leave and come back later, but the physician in her was pleased for the sake of her patients.

Henrik held onto her for a second, not wanting to let her go. The feeling of her body against his was too enticing and he had to fight against the carnal desire in himself to release his grip on her.

She watched as he turned the bedside light on, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and straightening his clothes up. He carefully got to his feet, finally turning to look at her. She looked flushed and almost embarrassed as she fumbled with the buttons on her blouse.

"I apologize," Henrik finally said softly. "I shouldn't have . . ."

"No, no," Serena shook her head, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "It's completely fine. I didn't _have_ to reciprocate."

"Why _did _you?"

Serena paused, staring back at him. "Why did I _what_?" She asked, knowing full well what he was referring to.

"Reciprocate," He answered, watching her intently.

"Well," she drew in a deep breath. "It's been a long time since I've had any form of . . . contact with a man and . . . I guess this evening's events just . . . I mean . . . maybe we both just required some form of release from all the . . . excitement."

"My thoughts exactly," Henrik nodded.

Serena couldn't help but feel the sting from his acceptance of her theory. She would have liked to think that he had been attracted to her and that she was perhaps more than just a 'release'. "Right," she rubbed her hands together. "Let's get downstairs and see what's going on."

"No doubt our presence will be required," he said, his voice soft again as his gaze fell to the floor.

Serena headed towards the door, brushing past Henrik who was holding the door for her. She breathed in his aftershave and felt almost dizzy as she stepped out into the corridor. She could still feel the tingling sensation from where his hands had touched her skin and tried to stop the warm feeling in her cheeks from proceeding to make her look a fool. She kept ahead of Henrik in the corridor, pausing only to check up on the elderly man who had passed out. He was lying up in bed, smiling brightly at his wife.

Henrik watched as Serena peeped into one of the bedrooms. She gave the patient a warm smile before continuing down the corridor. Her perfume had managed to rub off onto his shirt and his hands. He could smell her scent with every move he made. He could still feel her lips on his and he was intrigued by how much he had wanted it. Perhaps she was right though; perhaps it was nothing more than a kind of release from what had happened – a way to rid themselves of any remaining adrenaline. It was after all, a completely natural pastime and there were millions of people who engaged in casual dalliances with work colleagues. He realized he was trying too hard to convince himself. He should never have agreed to share a room with the woman. He should have known she would do something to manipulate him. Perhaps it had been her plan to destroy his reputation by accusing him of having sexual relations with his subordinate.

Serena continued heading down the staircase towards the reception area. She could hear Henrik following her down and had to fight the urge to increase her pace for fear of slipping and tumbling to her death down the stairs. Henrik would have one hell of a time explaining _that_ to the members of the board. In fact, it would be hard to refute the undoubted accusations of murder that would plague him. She tried to ignore that thought as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Here they are," the hotel manager motioned towards Serena and Henrik. "The doctors."

"Sorry it's taken us so long," one of the paramedics smiled. "Traffic was _torture_."

"Yes, I hear the roads are covered in snow," Serena nodded.

"No amount of grit in the world could have helped us tonight," the other medic chuckled as two policemen stepped into the reception, shaking the snowflakes off of their thick jackets.

"We'll need to get the stab victim first," Serena said to the medic. "Mr Hanssen managed to stitch up some of his wounds, but you'll need to get him to a hospital."

"Where's the suspect?" One of the policemen asked.

"Which one?" Serena rolled her eyes. "The knife wielding madman or the drugged up chef?"

Both policemen stared back at her, obviously suppressing a smile. "Both, I suppose."

"The chef's up in his room, probably stuffing his face with your evidence and the madman is locked up in a storage room," Serena answered nonchalantly.

"I'll lead the way," the general manager led them away.

Serena turned around to find that Henrik had taken the paramedics upstairs. She headed to the exit and took a cautious step out into the freezing weather. The snow was falling lightly and shimmered beneath the artificial lights. It was mesmerizing. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ignore the thought of Henrik. He had been the bane of her existence for a good few months and there were often times she felt like shoving him out a window and laughing hysterically as she watched him flail about before hitting the ground. The thought of not only feeling comfortable around him but actually _liking_ him was outlandish to say the least. He was incredibly annoying and never showed any form of emotion or even humanity towards people. But, she found herself strangely attracted to him. The thought made her feel like slapping herself senseless.

"Ms Campbell, excuse us," Henrik's voice cut through Serena's thoughts and she spun around to find the victim on a stretcher and the medics already struggling to wheel the stretcher through the snow. She decided to assist them and all four of them struggled until the patient was finally in the ambulance van.

Henrik took a step back, watching as Serena motioned for the old man who had passed out to join them. "It's just precautionary," she was saying. "But I would feel better if they examined you just in case."

The old man thanked her and was helped into the van by his wife who joined them.

"Thanks a lot," the medics called as they started the engine and carefully crept out into the snow.

"I think our work here is done," Serena smiled.

"Indeed," Henrik kept his face as neutral as possible.

"Look," she took a step towards him. "How about we just forget what happened?"

"As long as we _both_ agree on that," Henrik nodded, catching her gaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, noticing the look of distrust cross the man's eyes.

"I wouldn't want to hear any rumours on how the Director of Surgery tried to seduce his subordinate."

Serena froze. "Excuse me?"

Henrik could tell he had hit a nerve and instantly regretted it.

"The suggestion that I would have sex with you only to use it to discredit you is not only outrageous but insulting too," Serena hissed, the fury rising in her stomach. "I would imagine that a man as yourself would show a fraction more respect to a woman he barely knows, but then I suppose that would be expecting far too much from an insensitive, egotistic, socially inept, power monger like you."

Henrik listened to her anger. Her words were like daggers, but what seemed to affect him the most was the combined look of anger _and_ hurt in her eyes. He would never have imagined that he would have been able to _hurt_ her; she was one of the thickest skinned people he had ever met.

She turned to leave and then spun back around. "You know what? I'm not even surprised you would think that. I mean, why wouldn't you? Why would anyone want to throw themselves at a man who is so utterly selfish that he doesn't care who he hurts?"

"I could say the same about you on that one," Henrik finally said.

"What?" She practically shouted.

"You think you're viewed as a _caring_ person?" Henrik was trying to control the anger in his voice. "This coming from the woman who single-handedly tried to have me removed from my position? From the woman who tried to muscle her way into my job? From the woman who barely has enough time for her own _family_?"

"Oh, that's rich coming from a man who doesn't even _have_ a family!" Serena moved right up to him. How dare he bring her family into this?

Henrik was desperately trying to control his emotions as he inhaled Serena's perfume. They were both riled up, but he felt oddly aroused.

Serena turned away from him and felt his hand wrap itself around her wrist and pull her back towards him. Almost losing her balance, she fell against his chest, feeling his heart beating madly against his ribcage. She was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when she felt his lips on hers and she couldn't pull away. It was as though all the pent up rage had exploded and they both feverishly wanted each other.

"Wow, I wish we could have these team building seminars," the policeman whistled.

Serena pulled away from Henrik and had to force herself to walk away. It took every fibre of her being not to turn around. This was all just feeding the insanity that had already happened. She finally reached their room, leaning against the wall beside the bed to try and catch her breath. She kept her eyes on the door, not entirely sure if she wanted Henrik to appear from behind it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews. They always make me want to write more. Hope this doesn't disappoint.x**

Serena waited with baited breath, her eyes fixated on the door. She was trying to listen out for Henrik's footsteps, but was having difficulty over the loud thumping of her heart. This was a mistake; the whole stupid seminar was a mistake, but this was something that could affect both of their careers. It was short sighted and based only on some peculiar burning passion which was never a good thing. She tried to calm herself down, but the thought of Henrik stepping through the door was only making it worse. She was so _angry_ with him, but at the same time all she wanted was to rip his shirt off.

She moved into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto her face, still acutely aware of any noises in the corridor.

After almost half an hour of pacing around the room, Serena came to the conclusion that Henrik was not going to appear. Perhaps she had scared him off. Perhaps he had finally come to his senses. She tried to ignore the hint of disappointment that had settled in her mind as she stared at his overnight bag that had been placed neatly in the far corner of the room.

She desperately wanted to go find him and talk everything through. Both of them had said some rather awful things to each other and she hated the idea of having said something that had hurt him, but at the same time she wasn't sure she could trust herself around him. It was already quite obvious how quickly things could escalate from a conversation to a full blown argument and then to a make-out session. And there was still a part of her that was attracted to the man.

Maybe they could put everything down to what had happened earlier and having been thrown into a completely different situation and location. People tended to act differently than they usually would when placed under those kinds of circumstances.

A knock at the door made her blood run cold and she hesitantly moved towards the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Hi," John smiled.

Serena rolled her eyes in reply.

"Sorry to bother you so late," he smiled back.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked impatiently, glancing over his shoulder.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you and Mr Hanssen would be interested in spending tomorrow completing the team building seminar."

Serena stared back at him incredulously. "Is this a _joke_?"

"I've spoken to my managers and they feel that you've all been cheated of what should have been an enjoyable experience and that we should provide a free day of training."

"Oh how magnanimous of them," she smirked, folding her arms.

"Well, what do you say? Join us?"

Serena was about to tell him to jump off the roof, but then realized that it might be a good excuse to go and speak to Henrik. "I'll need to confer with my colleague."

"Absolutely," John gave her a smarmy smile.

Serena gave him a repulsed look before physically pushing him out of her way so that she could leave the room.

"I suggest you get your beauty sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow," he called after her.

"I wish _you_ were the one on the way to hospital right now," she mumbled, glancing back to ensure he hadn't heard her. She reached the reception area and tried to imagine where Henrik would be. He wasn't in the restaurant and the hotel seemed empty apart from the night porter.

"Can I help?" He asked her politely.

"I'm looking for a colleague of mine," she replied sweetly. "He's insanely tall."

"Ah," the man smiled knowingly. "I believe he's in the bar."

"Oh," Serena raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Thank you." She stepped into the darkened bar area and paused as she made out the silhouette of a man sitting in the corner of the room, staring out the window. He seemed to be holding a whiskey tumbler in his right hand. He looked as though he was deep in thought and Serena almost felt like she would be intruding by interrupting him.

She took a step closer and watched him turn to look at her. She couldn't see his face and was therefore slightly uncertain whether she should continue towards him or not. He made no effort to stand, but sat in perfect stillness as she moved closer.

Her heart rate started increasing again and she consciously tried to calm her nerves.

"Ms Campbell," Henrik said softly as he watched her stand in front of him. He wasn't entirely sure if he saw some uncertainty in her face or if it was just exhaustion.

"Uh," she tried to think of something to say. "Mind if I join you?"

Henrik paused for a moment before motioning for her to sit down.

"I just ran into John," she started as she took a seat. "He wants us to join the seminar tomorrow – apparently it's a freebie seeing as our experience has been somewhat tainted by what's happened."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Henrik answered, his eyes tearing away from her to stare out the window.

"Well, I couldn't agree more," she smiled, watching him closely. Had she really brought him to _drink_? "I was tempted to tell John to get stuffed, but I thought that . . . as a team . . . we would need to make the decision together."

Henrik snorted at the thought of them as a team.

"I didn't know that whiskey was your choice of poison," she tried to make small talk.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep, Ms Campbell," he answered. "You look tired."

She could tell by his dismissive manner that he was not in the mood to talk to her. "Okay," she paused, watching him, wondering if she should push the matter. "So, what time do you want to drive back tomorrow?"

"It depends on the roads," he answered.

Serena got up to leave. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Have a good night, Ms Campbell," he said as he sipped his drink.

She turned around and was half way out the room when she heard herself call back over to him. "Maybe staying on for this seminar wouldn't be such a bad thing. Clearly we need some help communicating," she said in a whisper before leaving Henrik to his own devices.

He heard her leave and wondered why she had actually come down to see him. She had been so desperate to get away earlier on; to remove herself from the situation that she herself had created. Once again, Serena Campbell was able to dodge the repercussions from her actions. He slammed the glass down on the table harder than he had intended and the sound echoed through the room.

He knew it was wrong to blame her for this. He had been the first to act on his feelings, but she had in no way discouraged him. He wasn't sure what frustrated him the most; the fact that this attraction was so inconvenient or the fact that he was attracted to a woman he distrusted. It was obscenely abnormal.

He had always been impressed with Serena's accomplishments. That was the reason he had hired her and the reason he had kept her on after the complications with the non-referrals policy that she had decided on implementing. The truth was he appreciated risk-taking and he appreciated intelligence; all the traits that she clearly possessed. He had been intrigued by her ideas on a number of occasions and he would find himself thinking about her ideas and concepts even when he was not at work. In that way, she had managed to find a way into his car, into his home and on some nights, even into his bed. She had managed to break through his defences and it annoyed him to no end. But he could not blame her for it.

Perhaps she was right; the team building seminar might be a good way to learn to deal with her. The relationship between them had never been as bad. And this confusing attraction was only making it worse.

* * *

Serena awoke to a knock at the door. She jumped off of the bed, realizing that she had finished off the bottle of red wine from the mini bar and passed out on the bed. She didn't even bother to look in the mirror as she opened the door, barely having time to glance at her watch. It was 8:30 in the morning. Henrik stood staring back at her. She assumed she looked as dishevelled as he did.

"Morning, Ms Campbell," he greeted.

"What happened to you last night?" She asked curiously.

"I slept in the empty room," he answered, waiting for her to step aside so that he could get into the room.

Serena quickly remembered that the elderly couple had been sent to the hospital so their room would have been empty. She side stepped, allowing him to move passed her to get his overnight bag. "You could have come to fetch your bag."

"I didn't want to wake you."

Serena ran a hand through her hair, trying to stroke through the bits that were standing on end.

"It appears that was good idea after all," he said, glancing at the empty bottle of wine.

Serena ignored him and looked out the window. "What time are you planning on leaving this morning?"

"We'll be staying for the morning section of the seminar," Henrik said and tried to supress a smile as Serena's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"We'll be attending the morning part," he repeated, gathering up his nightclothes that he had dumped over the chair when they had been called to assist with the stabbing. "Obviously we need to get back to Holby today so we'll have to miss the afternoon part."

"And what made you decide this?"

"I think it's a good idea," he said. "Don't you?"

Serena just stared back at him as he made his way towards the door with his belongings. She was hardly about to argue with him. She stood in silence after he left for a good few minutes before deciding she really needed a change of clothes.

After making trying to make herself look slightly more presentable, she rushed into town and was forced to buy some new clothes and a few necessities. The snow had been cleared from the main roads, so it might be possible for them to get home if they travelled slowly.

She just had time to shower and reapply some newly purchased makeup before she met Henrik for breakfast. He seemed somewhat more pleasant than he had the last time she had seen him.

"I hope you're feeling rested," John called to them in an annoying cheerful voice.

Serena took a deep breath. "And so it begins."

* * *

"The man is an idiot," Serena sighed. "I don't even know how he can think of himself as a life coach or whatever the hell it is that he calls himself."

Henrik smiled as he carefully maneuvered the car down the road. "At least his jovial spirit was consistent."

"_Jovial?_" Serena spat. "You mean his completely fake, pretentious, smarmy attitude?"

Henrik didn't reply. He simply nodded in agreement. John was definitely a creep.

"And did you notice how he picked on the women?" Serena seethed. "I presume he thinks he can get away with it because a woman won't punch him in the face."

"That's not necessarily true. Have you in fact _met_ Jac Naylor?"

Serena chuckled at the thought. "I would have paid good money to see him try his team building nonsense on her."

Hanssen had to smile at the idea. As much as he despised being forced to publicly humiliate himself, he was pleased that he and Serena were on speaking terms again. Perhaps it had helped.

"Uh oh," Serena took a closer look out her window. "It's starting to snow again."

"We should make it home safely," Henrik said, more to comfort her than for anything else. He had noticed the clouds assemble and had been a bit worried about driving, but he couldn't imagine being hauled up in that hotel any longer.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Serena started squirming in her seat.

"It will be fine."

"So much for _that_," Serena huffed as Henrik pulled over to the side of the road, the snow now turning into a blizzard and making it impossible for him to see.

"There were no signs of severe weather," Henrik answered.

"I honestly thought Mr-I-Come-From-Sweden-And-Therefore-Know-What-Bad- Weather-Is would have been able to distinguish between rain clouds and blizzard clouds."

Henrik sighed. "It's not all that cut and dry."

"So now what?" Serena flung herself back into her seat, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Now we wait."

"For what? Better days?"

"We wait until the blizzard subsides."

"Which could be two days from now."

"Hardly," Henrik snapped. "If that were the case, then we would be trapped in another ice age."

Serena glanced at him as he pulled up the parking brake and rolled her eyes. "Lot of good _that's_ going to do."

"Perhaps you would like to get out and walk?" Henrik heard himself say out loud.

"I'd like a cure for cancer, but isn't life a bitch?" She said sarcastically.

Henrik had to bite his tongue. He glanced over at her only to find her staring back at him, daring him to start another argument. "There are worse things in life," he finally said.

"Yes, I'm sure you know all about that," she snapped. She was annoyed. This was yet another delay. They would be lucky if they ever managed to get home at this rate.

"Taking your frustration out on me will only lead to another argument," Henrik said.

"_Another_ argument," Serena said. "That's right, as a woman who is uncaring, unfeeling and malicious by nature, you're right, I tend to argue quite a lot with you."

Henrik shook his head. "Let's not start this again."

"Well, you're the one who said it last night."

"Well, I also seem to remember you calling me an insensitive, egotistic, socially inept, power monger."

"Oh how quaint," she said sarcastically. "You _memorized_ it."

"Yes, it's quite difficult not to memorize the dreadful things you say. You're so _good_ at saying it."

"Well, I tend to unleash myself on men who accuse me of trying to seduce them in order to get ahead in life; much like a common hooker."

"I never said . . ."

"_You didn't have to_!" Serena yelled. "Your implication was quite clear."

Henrik could feel the anger rising in him. This woman seemed to get the better of him at every corner. "Perhaps if you didn't present yourself as a power hungry woman who is willing to do anything to get what she wants . . ." Henrik had to stop himself. The words were just rolling off of his tongue.

"Oh, but it's perfectly fine for a man to act that way, is it? Because I think you just managed to successfully describe _yourself_!"

"I will not have . . ." Henrik was cut off as Serena leaned in to him and crushed his lips with hers. The heat emanating from her body increased his need to have her right up against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Serena couldn't explain why she had done what she did. She just needed to feel his lips against hers. She could feel his heart beating against her chest and pressed up closer to him, allowing his free hand to run down the side of her waist and down to her thigh. She could feel his kisses becoming more urgent and she didn't want it to stop.

Henrik felt Serena tug at his jacket and he moved forward so that she could push it off of his shoulders. He shrugged it off, only breaking contact with her lips for a split second before greedily returning. He felt her begin to unbutton his shirt and in turn pushed her back into her seat and hovered over her as he helped her with the buttons and tossed his shirt into the backseat.

Serena pulled him down onto her, running her fingernails down his back. She allowed him to unbutton her blouse and kissed his face as he glanced down at her. They had not had time to get this far before the emergency services had turned up. Henrik's heavy breathing only seemed to encourage her lust for him. She reached down to unbuckle his belt when they both paused.

"What was that?" She breathed.

Henrik glanced through the back window which was now completely steamed up and cursed.

"What is it?" Serena whispered in a panic as Henrik quickly reached into the backseat for his shirt. Serena sat up as there was another knock at the window. Glancing back she noticed the distinct flashing blue lights.

"Oh shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews! They're all really sweet and I really appreciate them. This might be the last update I write in a while as I will be packing to move to South Africa in the next few weeks.**

Henrik clumsily started buttoning up his shirt, acutely aware of the shadow outside his window. He grabbed his jacket and covered his lap with it. The last thing he needed was for the policeman to notice what they had been up to. He glanced over at Serena before rolling down his window.

"Is there a problem, officer?" He asked calmly.

Serena snorted at the question, still trying to control her breathing.

The young policeman shone his torch over the two of them. "Did you miss the sign, sir?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The warning sign," the policeman said. "Informing motorists not to come down this road."

"I must apologize. I must have missed it."

The policeman observed them both very closely. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

Serena was still trying to slow her breathing down and hold her blouse closed. "I'm fine, thank you."

He gave Henrik a suspicious look before turning back to Serena. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You seem a little flushed."

Henrik glanced back at her. She did indeed look flushed and out of breath. The thought that he could do that to her, pleased him.

"I'm fine. Honestly," she shifted in her seat and had to grab the top part of her blouse as it revealed more than she had wanted.

The policeman seemed to notice this and gave Henrik and uncomfortable look.

"You do realize it's a public offence to engage in sexual activity in a public place?"

"_Sexual activity_?" Serena sputtered.

"If there were minors around, I would be forced to take you in."

"Is this a joke?" Serena hissed.

"Ms Campbell," Henrik grumbled, trying to control her.

"This is . . ." Serena motioned to the area around them. "We're in the middle of the deserted bloody motorway in a _blizzard_!"

"Unfortunately we can't ignore the law just because of bad weather," the policeman said sternly.

"Does it look like anyone's _around_?" Serena was trying not to raise her voice.

"That's not the point, ma'am," the policeman shifted to his left foot and leaned against the car. "Your logic would mean that it would be okay to jump over the barriers at tube stations because _no one's around_."

"That has nothing to do with . . ." Serena felt Henrik's hand on her knee. "First of all," Serena ignored the disapproving look Henrik gave her. "You don't even know what was going on in here – for all you know, I could have been having a heart attack."

"So, you're not only ignoring the traffic signs but you're trying to argue with me as well," the policeman straightened up. "Step out of the car, please."

Henrik gave Serena an incredulous look as if to say _'Well done, you've really screwed us over this time._'

"Him or me?" Serena asked in an annoyed tone.

"Both of you."

"This is ridiculous," Serena grumbled as she pushed the door open and finished buttoning her blouse before stepping into the snowy weather.

Henrik had climbed out and could hear her mumbling something about where her tax paying money was going to as she joined them on the other side of the car. The blizzard was slowing down.

"I'd like you to take a breathalyser."

"Do I _look_ drunk to you?" Serena nearly shouted at him.

"You are really not doing yourself any favours here, ma'am," the policeman said as he sauntered over to his car to retrieve the device.

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to do us both a favour and be _quiet_," Henrik hissed.

"Excuse me?" The policeman turned back to them.

"Oh, I wasn't speaking to you," Henrik said sheepishly, motioning towards Serena who just glared back at him. "I was speaking with Ms Campbell."

The policeman gave him a sarcastic smile before returning his attention to retrieving the breathalyser.

Serena folded her arms, trying to keep warm. This was possibly one of the most insane couple of days she had ever experienced. "I need my coat," she moaned.

"This will just take a second," the policeman returned. "You first," he said to Serena and forced her to blow into the mouthpiece. She knew she wasn't over the limit, but she knew the results might be a little high after she had polished off the bottle of wine from the minibar.

"It's over the limit," the policeman turned to Henrik. "Now your turn."

Henrik felt a surge of panic shoot through him. He had only had two whiskeys the night before and was sure it had worked its way out of his system; however he had drunk them in the early hours of the morning.

"_Just_ under the limit," the man said, giving Henrik a disapproving look.

Serena breathed a sigh of relief. That would be the icing on the cake. "Well, then if there's nothing else, perhaps you can leave us to be on our way," Serena turned to walk around the car.

"Just one more thing," the policeman said.

"No, I've had _quite_ enough," she said angrily and proceeded to walk, suddenly slipping in the ice and throwing her arms instinctively backwards to regain her balance. It was only when she heard the loud cry that she realized what she'd done. Spinning around, she saw the policeman was holding his nose. A bright crimson stream was starting to drip down his face and onto the clean white snow. Serena covered her mouth in horror. "Oh my god."

Henrik looked as shocked as she did. He tried to reach out and help the young man. The policeman grabbed his arm, twisted it and slammed him against the car. "Don't move!"

Serena moved towards them, not entirely sure what to do when the officer grabbed the pepper spray from his belt and pointed it at her. "Don't move or I will spray you!"

"Look, this is just one big misunderstanding," she hand her hands up in the air.

"You just _assaulted_ a police officer," the man shouted.

"It was an _accident_!" She shouted back.

"Ms Campbell!" Henrik called from underneath the policeman. "For once in your life, be QUIET!"

Serena was about to speak again, but caught the glare from Henrik and seeing as _he_ was now being pinned by the policeman that _she_ had antagonized, she thought it best to do as he said.

The policeman forced a pair of handcuffs on Henrik and marched him to the patrol car.

"I'm sure we can discuss this," Henrik was trying to say as he was placed in the back seat.

The policeman retrieved another pair of handcuffs and moved towards Serena who took a step back. Her first instinct was to run. Fortunately she ignored her instinct and stood still as the policeman cuffed her. "I'm placing you under arrest," the policeman started. "For displaying a sexual act in public and assaulting a police officer. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence," he said as he placed her beside Henrik in the back seat.

They both sat in silence as the policeman made a phone call outside and went to lock their car up. "Well," Serena finally broke the silence. "This is _ridiculous_."

Henrik remained silent. His gaze fixed on the road ahead.

"I mean, it was clearly an accident," she glanced at Henrik. "And as for the sexual act? I'd like to see him prove that in court."

Henrik watched as the policeman climbed into the car, holding a tissue over his nose.

"I hope my colleague didn't break your nose," Henrik said. "Perhaps you should let one of us take a look. We're doctors."

The policeman turned in his seat to give them a sarcastic smirk. "I don't think so."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm stuck at work again and seeing as it's really quiet, I couldn't resist another chapter. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I think this is the final chapter now.**

Serena and Henrik remained silent for an hour as the policeman drove them through the treacherous snowy weather. They had both tried to explain themselves to the man, but had had no success.

Serena glanced over at Hernik who still seemed angry with her. In fairness, he was right; she had been the cause of their arrest. "I'm sorry," she whispered over to him.

Henrik glanced at her and then stared out the window. "Sometimes you really should consider _what_ you say before you actually _say it_, Ms Campbell," he scolded.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many times you expect me to apologize. I'm happy to do it again."

"Perhaps you should apologize to the man whose nose you may have broken," Henrik whispered.

Serena hated the idea of apologizing to the little dweeb, but she did _owe_ Henrik. "Look, I'm sorry for slipping and hitting your nose."

The policeman just snorted as he glanced back at them in the rear view mirror.

"It doesn't look that bad actually," she tried to sound caring. "It looks good."

"No thanks to you."

Henrik suppressed a smile. He knew Serena was used to talking her way out of things and she didn't seem to be getting anywhere with this young man.

"So, how are you going to describe this to your colleagues?" Serena asked curiously. "Tell them that a middle aged doctor lady hit you in the face?"

Henrik's head snapped towards her. Was she _trying_ to get them into more trouble?

"Assault is a serious crime," the policeman said.

"Yes, but I didn't assault you. I slipped in the snow."

"That's your word against mine."

"Actually, it's not," Henrik finally piped up. "I witnessed it."

"Well, you would cover for your girlfriend, wouldn't you?"

"I'm _hardly_ his girlfriend," Serena snapped. In truth, she wasn't really sure what they were to each other anymore.

"Yeah, well . . ." the policeman stopped in mid-sentence as he turned the corner and a white Toyota veered out in front of them, completely out of control on the slippery road. Serena looked up just in time to see it and made a little childlike whimpering sound, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt the whole car jerk violently, slamming both her and Henrik against the seats in front of them and then begin to roll onto its side. Serena slid down and into Henrik who was pinned against the door.

Hearing him make a little grunt of pain, she desperately tried to move away without hurting him any further, but the handcuffs were making it impossible. "I'm sorry," she grimaced, feeling as though someone had taken a baseball bat to her skull.

"That's quite alright," Henrik tried to assure her, but he was obviously in pain.

"Hey! Mr Policeman!" She yelled. "How about giving us a hand?"

There was silence. Serena tried to peer over the front seat and saw him slumped over the passenger's seat. "Hello?"

"I think he's unconscious," Henrik mumbled.

"Well, this is a great way to end the day," Serena breathed, trying to move into the front seat. She reached up and hung onto the head restraint, most of her body was still resting against Henrik.

Henrik pressed against the door and lifted his hips up, giving Serena enough support to pull herself over into the front seat. It might have appeared quite comical to anyone uninvolved; Serena was now hanging half in the front section of the vehicle and half in the back. She was reaching over to retrieve the keys from the policeman who was still non-responsive.

"Any luck?" Henrik asked, unable to see through the front seat.

"Uh," Serena felt a little uncomfortable whilst rummaging through the man's pockets. "I feel like a sexual predator."

"Well, not only did you break his nose but now you're violating him too," Henrik managed to smirk.

Serena paused. "That would actually be funny if we weren't in this predicament."

"Sorry," Henrik replied sheepishly.

Serena suppressed a smile as she finally found the small silver keys. "Got it!"

Henrik couldn't help but watch as she wriggled about, trying to free herself from the handcuffs and remembered how close they had come to consummating their relationship. What would have happened if they had not been disturbed?

"Henrik," Serena called as she pulled her legs over to the driver's side and leaned back over to unlock Henrik's handcuffs. She was conscious of the fact that she was now resting her knees against the unconscious police officer, but he deserved it.

As soon as Henrik tossed the handcuffs aside, he proceeded to kick the back window out. "How is he? Can we move him?"

Serena felt for a pulse. "Pulse is strong," she watched as his eyes flickered open. "Well, you can't blame _this_ on me."

"That's what _you_ think," the policeman smirked.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour," Serena smiled. "But can you _move_?"

The young man started getting up. "I think I'm okay."

"Follow me out?" Serena motioned to the back window.

"Ladies first."

Serena reached back to Henrik who caught her and helped her crawl out through the back window. They waited for the policeman before moving away from the car. The Toyota was situated against a nearby tree.

Henrik was the first to head over to make sure the driver was okay. "Ms Campbell, I could use a hand here," he called back.

The sentence filled Serena with dread. They were in the middle of nowhere with no medical equipment and it would take hours for an ambulance to get out to them. She jogged over to him and peered into the front seat. A man was slumped over his steering wheel, bleeding profusely from the head and the woman beside him was obviously not conscious. The side of her head was bleeding from hitting the window.

"I'll get the woman," Serena said as she headed to the other side of the car, struggling to open the door. "Policeman! Give me a hand!"

The policeman joined her. "I think it's safe for you to call me Jeff under these circumstances," the policeman mumbled.

"First name basis already," Serena said absent minded while watching the woman, trying to assess the damage.

Jeff finally managed to pry the door open and stepped aside to allow Serena access to the woman. She immediately felt for a pulse. It was weak, but she was still alive. The head wound was extensive and she knew from experience that there was a significant risk of brain damage. "Jeff, do you have a first aid kit in your car?"

"I'll get it," he rushed back to his patrol car.

"It's alright," Henrik said to the man who was starting to regain consciousness. "You've been involved in a collision. I'm a doctor."

The man was trying to speak, but wasn't making any sense. His nose was bleeding and it was obvious that the bone had been severed. Henrik could only hope that it had not lodged into his brain. He glanced over at Serena, noting the panic in her eyes. The only thing they could do was try to stabilize them with whatever tools they had.

Jeff passed Serena the first aid kit. It was a standard kit with some bandages, plasters, gloves, antiseptic spray and sterile gauze. Serena gently moved the woman's head back against the head restraint, not particularly wanting to move her in case she had injured her spine, but she needed to stop the bleeding. She placed a bandage against her head, watching as it turned a dark crimson red.

"Here," she passed some bandages to Henrik. "Jeff, please tell me you've called for help."

"Help is on the way. They're about thirty minutes away."

That wasn't as bad as Serena had thought. She pressed down on the bandage again, pausing as she heard an ominous gargling sound. Serena reached down to feel for a pulse and felt her blood run cold. There was nothing. She had stopped breathing. "Okay, Jeff, I need your help."

Jeff raced over to her. "We need to move her onto the ground. Quickly!"

Jeff pulled off his jacket and laid it down over the snow as they both tried to move the woman out of the car.

"Gently," Serena ordered as they got her onto the ground. She started chest compressions, wishing the ambulance would get to them before it was too late.

"Where is she?" The man had suddenly shouted from the driver's seat.

"She's been injured. We are trying to help her," Henrik was saying.

Serena couldn't pay attention to what was going on. She was too busy trying to get the woman's heart to start pumping again.

Henrik had known the second that Serena had called Jeff over for assistance that the woman had stopped breathing. Every doctor had always been taught not to move a patient if they were considered to have a spinal injury, but life had to be preserved and therefore in the event of resuscitation, the patient could be moved, even if it resulted in paralysis. The fact that Serena was now having to resuscitate the woman did not bode well. The man was desperately trying to see where his wife was. "Try to remain calm," Henrik said. "Help is on the way. We are doing everything possible for her."

Serena continued with compressions until she noticed some blood drip out of the woman's mouth. She instantly knew that her lungs had filled with blood. There was nothing more to be done for her. She checked the woman's eyes and breathed out slowly as she realized that they were fixed and dilated. She was gone.

Jeff stared down at her; his face pale as the snow.

Serena had to swallow hard, trying to rid herself of the sinking feeling that came from losing a patient. She could still hear Henrik trying to reassure the woman's partner. She knew he would realize that she was dead if she left the woman's side; so instead, she stayed where she was, staring down at the young woman's body. She couldn't even feel the snow as it started to melt into the material of her trousers.

Two ambulances finally arrived and the medics immediately assisted Henrik in removing the male patient from the car. He turned to see his wife's lifeless body on the snow and screamed.

Serena watched them pull his wailing body into the ambulance and slam the doors shut behind him. Jeff gave a wave as he climbed in with them. She watched as it disappeared from her vision.

"You did everything you could," Henrik said from beside her.

Serena nodded. She knew there was nothing else she could do, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Here," she felt Henrik cover her with a blanket from the ambulance. She hadn't even realized that she'd been shivering.

"We need to have you checked out," the paramedic said to them both.

"Any chance you could take us through to Holby City?" Henrik asked.

"Sure, it's not too far away," the paramedic said. "We'll need to drop her off at the mortuary," the man motioned to the dead woman.

* * *

Both Serena and Henrik had been examined by the paramedic on their drive over to Holby. They had a few cuts and bruises, but were in remarkably good shape.

They thanked the paramedics as they got out and strolled into the reception area, looking worse for wear. Serena was acutely aware of everyone's eyes on them. She was too tired to care. Stepping into the lift, they simultaneously leaned against the metal panels. It had been a crazy few days.

The team building seminar had turned into an action packed, crazy, confusing couple of days.

As soon as the lift opened, they both stepped out, walking side by side down the corridor, ignoring the befuddled looks from the rest of the staff. Serena was heading to Henrik's office and he seemed to sense this. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, waiting for Serena to enter. It seemed so serene and tranquil; away from the prying eyes from the staff.

Serena headed straight for the sofa and threw herself down, squeezing her eyes shut. She was exhausted. She had never felt so completely drained in her life.

Henrik was wondering how he was going to fetch his car in the morning. He would have to get a lift in. He wondered if Serena would be willing to do it as he finished making them both a cup of coffee. Bringing it over to her, he paused as he watched her huddled up under the blanket she had stolen from the ambulance. He would never have previously been happy to see her on his sofa, but the last few days had seemed to change that. He couldn't imagine anyone he'd rather see at the moment.

"What?" Serena asked, opening one eye to watch him.

Henrik shook his head and proceeded towards her, handing her a cup of coffee before taking a seat beside her. She shuffled closer to him so that she could rest her head against his shoulder, pulling the blanket across both of them.

Henrik smiled. "I suppose we're not going to jail anymore."

"Oh, I think that ship has sailed," Serena sipped her coffee.

"It was a close call."

"Indeed," she smiled sarcastically, almost mocking him.

"Indeed," he smiled again.

They both fell silent and fell asleep within minutes. Serena's head was rested against his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her.

"I'm telling you, baseball is a lot more fun than football," Michael Spence pushed the door open, oblivious to Henrik's return as he tossed his file on the Swede's immaculate desk. He paused as he turned to leave. "Oh my."

"What is it?" Jonny Maconie peered into Mr Hanssen's office and caught sight of the two of them asleep.

"Now that's called _team work_," Michael giggled, pulling out his mobile to take a photo.

"They _will kill_ you, you know," Jonny whispered.

"Meh," Michael shrugged. "This is worth it."


End file.
